You Can Always Count On Your Brothers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's true. Fluff and tickles inside! Rated T for mention of death.


**Just a silly idea I came up with one day. I only own Rachel and Sasha in the story. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Can Always Count On Your Brothers<strong>

Rachel grunted to herself as she reached as far as she could to try and grab a picture that fell down behind the couch, but the couch was pretty high and the picture had fallen pretty far, so she was practically stuck unless she crawled under the couch instead of trying to reach behind it.

With a sigh of frustration, she got down and wiggled under the couch, feeling her back come in contact with the underside of the couch as she reached out again and this time grabbed the picture with success.

Until she realized she was kind of trapped under the couch and couldn't wiggle out. She was about to try calling for Rook or Four Arms when she heard familiar chuckling. "Looks like Rachel's stuck under the couch," said Whampire.

"I wonder why," asked Snare-Oh.

"I was trying to reach a picture that had fallen down behind the couch," said Rachel. "Could you guys help me out please?"

It was quiet for a moment. "Alright," said Whampire.

But instead of the couch being lifted, Rachel felt claws gently wiggle into her side, making her yelp as it tickled and then she felt the mischievous Vladat slip his hands under her stomach, since she was laying on her stomach, and tickle her there. She tried to get away, but was trapped.

"Let me help," said Snare-Oh as his tendrils snaked under the couch and tickled Rachel's underarms and he tickled the backs of her knees with his fingers. Desperate to escape both from under the couch and away from the aliens she considered her brothers, the owner of the Grant Mansion squirmed as hard as she could, coughing a bit, which made Whampire and Snare-Oh stop tickling her and as the former lifted the couch a little, the latter pulled her out and then restrained her as both of them began tickling her again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! GUYS! NOT HELP-IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING!"

"Sure it is," said Snare-Oh, chuckling. "You're laughing."

"You were a bit frustrated earlier trying to get that picture," said Whampire, smiling. "We figured you needed a little cheering up."

Rachel couldn't escape them as Snare-Oh lifted up her shirt a little, making it easier for Whampire to tickle the girl's ultimate weak spot and the mummy tickled her underarms again. The intense tickle torture was making Rachel feel like she was losing her mind as she tried to get away again, but was stuck.

Finally, they both stopped and she collapsed, breathing hard as she felt Whampire gently remove the picture from her grasp and set it aside as Snare-Oh picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to the couch and setting her in his lap.

The young woman finally got her breath back and playfully glared at the two aliens. "You guys are too much sometimes," she said, her smile making it hard to sound serious.

"Hey, just making sure you're happy," said Snare-Oh. "We don't like seeing you sad."

Rachel smiled again and shook her head in amusement. "Of course you don't," she said as she then hugged the mummy alien, who returned the hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

Whampire hung the picture back in place and saw it was one of Rachel, Sasha, and their parents. It had been taken about one year before their mother had passed away. The Vladat smiled as he saw the smiling faces of the girls at their young age in the picture.

Rachel noticed him looking and smiled. "The carnival," she said softly. "It was the last thing we could do altogether before the cancer took its toll on Mom and she spent most of the next year either in the hospital or at home. It was very hard for Sasha and me, since I was only five and she was four when Mom died. Dad was hurting the most and got sick as time went on, but he made sure that pictures like that one were hung all over the house because he didn't want us forgetting our mom, seeing as the pictures were all we had left to remember what she looked like."

She looked to the side. "I still miss her and Dad. I even still break down now and again when something happens and it brings back a memory."

Snare-Oh rubbed Rachel's head gently, making her look up at him. "It's okay to miss them," he said. "But remember, you can always count on us to cheer you up, even when you're sad and thinking of your parents."

"He's right," said Whampire, rubbing Rachel's back. "You can always count on us."

She smiled and nodded. "You guys and the other aliens are the best brothers I could ask for," she said as she leaned her head on Snare-Oh's shoulder and fell asleep, worn out, but smiling, which made both aliens smile as they quietly watched over her as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
